1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved recording system in which signals obtained from an information source can be stably recorded in different portions on a recording medium, and more particularly to a recording system in which a plurality of picture information obtained from image pick-up devices such as a CCD or the like can be stably recorded during a short period of time.
2. Background of the Invention
For example, when one field of video signals is recorded in one track on a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet, it is conventionally known that a gate is provided in a signal path connecting a video signal source with a recording head, and the gate is opened intermittently during, for example, only one field interval per several fields to record the video signals in each track, and that while the gate is closed, the recording head is shifted to face the next track.
However, it is extremely difficult to shift the recording head within the limited period of vertical blanking time, causing a drawback in that the video signals recorded would have been forced to be intermittent.
Therefore, when one tries to compose a picture using the signal of one field twice, the picture must have been blurred or unfocussed if the subject is a moving object, and a satisfactory picture quality will not be obtained if the signal of one field is used once.